Peter Pan III : The Darling Legacy
by Azertog
Summary: The year is 1964. Jane has a girl, Moira, who, like her grandmother, loves Peter Pan's stories. She does not know it yet, but she will live the greatest adventure ever, with Peter Pan. In Neverland, Captain Hook came back again, wondering on how to get his revenge... (Based on Disney Movies).
1. Prologue : Everyone grows up except

**(First of all, I would like to say that this is my very first fiction. Above all, I am a young french teenager, so maybe my english is not perfect, but I want you to tell me what does not work, or what is wrong (grammar...). Hope you'll enjoy this !)**

_This story is beginning-once again- in a calm Bloomsbury Street. In a house where a certain family, with certain children lives. The Second World War is over, and Wendy Darling is a Grandmother full of joy and quietful to live with her Edward, who came back alive from the front, 20 years from now. _

_You must have guessed it, the year is 1964, a time of hope, a time of economic madness._

_Jane Darling has grown up, of course, but she kept in memory those pictures of her incredible aventure in Neverland. A perfect pretty woman, living with Shane, a young, bossy and ambitious businessman starting from the bottom, who see these years like the best opportunity he ever had. _

_And Jane has a child. A girl, Moira -her mother's second name- raised with the stories of the Boy Who Don't Want To Grow Up, Peter Pan. The child has always dreamed to live fantastic adventures to Neverland, her eyes were sparkling while she were listening to her mother, hearing the epic fights between the boy, and Captain Hook, his nemesis._

_But the girl did not know about her family's "legacy". And on this very peaceful night in London, she did not know also that she were going to live her dream : the shadow of a skinny young boy were hiding, around Bloomsbury Street..._


	2. Chapter 1 : A Dream Comes True

"Moira ! Please, come here ! _said Jane. _

\- Coming Mom... _replied her daughter, while she walked down the stairs of the apartment._

_\- W_hat were you doing, sweetie ? Your Dad and I need to hurry, we have that dinner tonight, you know how important it is for your father's job, don't you ?

\- Yeah, Mom... Did you hired a nanny ?

\- Of course, we did. Moira, come closer please.

_She came next to Jane, wondering what her mother would like to say to her._

_\- _Moira, I don't want to find you sleeping beside the open window again, you understand ? Last time, your father was mad at you, don't make it happen again, alright ?

\- But Mom, Peter Pan...

\- Oooh sweetie, you have to grow up a bit, don't you think ? What you did is dangerous...

\- But you still believe in Peter Pan, and you grew up...

\- Yes I do, but when I was your age, I wasn't sleeping the way you do it. I do not forbid you to believe in Peter Pan, I just want you to sleep in your bed, understand ?

\- Okay...

\- Ah ! Miss Halfpenny is here. Jane, are you ready ? We're leaving in a few seconds ! _said Shane, a bit nervous._

\- I have to go. Do not forget, and be kind with Miss Halfpenny Moir_a, she said while kissing her daughter on the chick._

\- How do you do ? Thank you Miss, she really does not want to be alone in here !

\- Your daughter is adorable Mister Darling, it is my pleasure to keep her.

\- She already ate, she just have to go to bed right now. We'll be back by midnight. Goodbye !

\- Goodbye ! See you at midnight !

_The nanny closed the door, turned around to talk to Moira and said :_

_\- _How are you doing my sweet ? I'll keep the house 'till midnight, you can go to sleep."

_Moira liked Miss Halfpenny : she was young, and nice to her. All the child wanted was a person able to be around while she was sleeping. The girl went immediatly to her bed, and switched off the light. _

_Someone opened the window. Sneakily, what look like a boy tried to open Moira's desk, searching for something._

_When the girl switched on the light, she could not believe what she saw : that boy was dressed curiously. Surprised, the boy jumped, and stayed in the air, Moira was stunned._

" Who are you ?

\- You must be Moira ! It is crazy how you remind me of your mother, you totally look like her !

\- Who are you ? _said the girl, her eyes wide open._

\- Oh ! I'm Peter Pan. _He said that like it was something usual to see him. After all, he has a special relationship with the Darling family..._

_Moira, at first, had some difficulties to believe the boy, but then, she realised he was really flying ! How could he lie ?_

\- You fly ? How is that possible ?

\- Once, Tink gave me some pixie dust. But then, I realised that if you really want it, and if you have happy thoughts, you only have to receive the dust one time.

\- Tinkerbell ? Really ?

\- Yeah. You wanna meet her ? She came with me, but she did not enter. I did not want to wake you up see ? And because she's a fairy, she brights in the dark. Tink ? Come over here !

_A little pixie, brighting like a tiny sunshine, crossed the window, and sat on a shelf._

\- Pardon her, she's always jealous, everytime I speak to a girl like you, she becomes angry !

\- But... Why did you came here ?

\- Well... I wanted to take your little book, with all your stories of me in it. Your mother teached a Lost Boy how to read and I want him to read them to me, I love when someone tell stories about me.

\- My mother came to Neverland ?

\- Yeah, totally. At first, she did not like it, but in the end, she had some crazy times there, she helped me fighting Hook also. It was funny, totally funny.

\- Is the Crocodile still chasing Captain Hook ?

\- I don't know. That old codfish still fears the ticking of a clock, but when your mother came, I remember that an Octopus wanted to eat him. That's how he left with his crew, pursued by the Octopus, when Jane fought him. He came back again with his new ship a few times after, but he still cannot win against me !

\- Oh my God... Neverland... It must be magic, isn'it ?

\- It is, Moira, it is. You know how to read, don't you ?

\- Yes, of course, why ?

\- Well, you wanna go with me to Neverland ? I need someone, and I wanna make you live what your mother lived.

\- Are you serious ? _She yelled. _Oh Peter... Yes I wanna...

\- Moira ? Is everything right ? _Miss Halfpenny asked behind the door._

\- Yes, I just woke up, Miss Halfpenny, I'm coming back to sleep. _In the meantile she spoke to her nanny, she asked silently Peter not to talk._

_The young boy grabbed Tinkerbell, who wasn't okay with Peter to bring the girl with them, and dropped some pixie dust over Moira._

\- You need now to have happy thoughts, like dreaming of incredible adventures, and then, you jump. Alright Moira ?

\- Alright... _she thought about the mermaids, the pirates and Neverland, jumped... And stayed in the air, like Peter !_

\- You're way better than your Mum ! _Peter said, laughing and happy to see the girl succeeding on her very first attempt._

\- And now ?

\- Now ? All way to Neverland my friend !"

_She followed Peter. She did exactly what he did, flying over London, and aiming at the Second Star To The Right..._


	3. Chapter 2 : A Pirate's Life

"Oooooh A pirate's life is a wonderful life,  
A-rovin, over the sea.  
Give me a career as a buccaneer,  
That's the life of a pirate for me.  
Ooooooooooh !  
The life of a pirate for me !"  
_This song, the Jolly Roger's crew knew it by heart. Because they are bored, bored to be again in Neverland, bored to chase Peter Pan, and angry because they know how it ended last time : chased by a hungry Octopus. But Captain Hook seems he developed the capacity of escaping hungry animals. As a result, they were back, trying to satisfy the Captain in his own personal revenge against Peter Pan. _

\- Blast that brat ! I blew up his hideout, I almost dropped him in the water with an anchor, and Peter Pan is still alive ! _Said Hook, as he was plotting an other evil plan to kill Pan. His daily ritual. His only occupation since years_.  
_Hook did not change, he was still wearing his red coat, with his pink shirt underneath, and his brown pants_. How could I definetly kill him ?...

\- Good Morning, Cap'n ! _Said Mr Smee, joyful. The tiny man did not change as well, he was still wearing his blue stripped shirt, and his blue short. He was maybe the only one truly trying to change Hook's mind about chasing Peter Pan. _

\- Why are you bothering me, Mister Smee ?

\- It's time for ye shaving Cap'n ! Remember ?

\- Yeah... _Hook sighed. He got up, waiting for Smee to put away his coat. Smee took it, and moved the chair to a side of the boat. Hook sat, and Smee knotted the towel to the Captain's neck. He slowly putted the shaving cream on his beard, and started shaving._

\- Are ye still plotting against Peter Pan, Cap'n ?

\- I definetly cannot hide anything from you Smee...

\- Why don't ye forget about the boy ? The whole crew would appreciate !

\- I don't care about what the crew thinks ! This is a question of honor. That cursed little boy chopped off my hand Smee, I must kill him. Now, finish what you have to do_. _

_Smee was anxious about his Captain. The first time, he almost got eaten by a Crocodile, and the second time, by an Octopus. Lucky as the Captain is, he would never beat Peter Pan. _

\- Maybe he built his hideout at the same place as before_. _

_Hook ignored what Smee said. At first. The pirate raised his head, smiling at Smee : _

\- Well, well Smee... I thought it was stupid. But it's a fantastic idea ! Pan would have imagined I would never return to the Hangman's Tree !

\- You will put a bomb in it again ?

\- No ! I need to see the boy dying before my eyes. No bomb. But...I wonder... _Smee barely got the time to finish his work that the Captain got up, playing with his hook while he was wondering his future plan. _

_\- _Why don't you just slit his throat in the night Cap'n ?

_\- _I GOT IT SMEE ! _Hook yelled._

_But then, The two pirates heard something unusual. A noise, coming closer and closer, and as it reached the boat, Hook looked at Smee, terrified :_

_" Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock..." _


	4. Chapter 3 : Discovering Neverland

** Here I am, back with Chapter 3 ! It's been a very long time since I wrote the last Chapter, and I must say that I never found the right moment to write it. It's a bit longer than the two first chapters, I hope you guys are going to enjoy it, and I'll probably deliver Chapter 4 alongside Chapter 5 ! **

The evil pirate couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he slowly saw his mustache twitching in rythm. That loud ticking noise had been tormenting him for so long... he knew too well what it meant. "H-h-how ? Didn't I got rid of it ?" thought Hook. When he met Smee's look, he understood that he was not hallucinating.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock..._

"C-c-can you hear that Smee ?

-Cap'n, don't..."

Captain Hook turned around, shaking in fear, hoping not to see what he expected to saw. But it was there. Slowly approaching, Hook could perceive a dark green shadow under the water. He had the strange feeling that all of this already occured, the exact same way. All of a sudden, the Crocodile got out of the sea, landing himself in that same old rock nearby Hook's ship, staring at his favorite prey with a hungry look and a wide grin, smacking his lips. Nothing has changed, he still had is eyes popping along the ticking of that old alarm clock. In spite all that time it had swallowed it, the alarm was still perfectly working.

"-SMEEEEE ! cried Hook while he ran away, straight to his cabin.

-Don't worry Cap'n, I'll make it go away !

-NO ! Get me rid of that beast, ONCE AND FOR ALL SMEE ! Take your pistol and shoot at it !

-All right Cap'n !"

Smee took his pistol right away, and ran to the upper deck, where the Croc was waiting probably to get an other handout. Smee aimed at the reptile. His hand was trembling, he could do what his Captain wanted the most after killing Peter Pan. But like he understood what was going on, the Croc began turning back to the sea. Smee pulled the trigger, hoping to kill that monster.

BANG !

"I think I touched it ! Cap'n !" exclaimed Smee, joyful. But when he turned his look back to the sea, he could still see the tail of the Crocodile, slowly disappearing in the water, with the ticking going weaker and weaker. Was it possible that a simple pistol bullet couldn't kill that Devil's creature ? How will Captain Hook react if he tells him he failed ? Smee couldn't lie to his Captain, and even if he would do it, Hook would understand it fast, as the beast was constantly following him... As a result, Smee entered the Captain's cabin, trying to hide his shame.

"Cap'n ? Where are ye ? asked Smee, seeking his friend.

-S-Smee... have you killed it ? Asked as an answer Hook, slowly getting out of his "hideout", trembling in fear.

-I think I touched it Cap'n, but I didn' killed it. If it is injured, ain't that a good start ? answered Smee in a shy chuckle.

-You mean that this thing IS STILL ALIVE ? Oh no... Hook began to cry

-Oh no, no, no, please Cap'n, don't cry ! After all, it never got ye, when it had so many occasions to, plus, the clock is still working...

-That's what haunts me the most Smee ! When I hear that clock ticking in its belly, it seems like a countdown till it devours me whole !

-As long as I'm staying with you, that crocodile will never hurt ye ! Do you understand Cap'n ?

-That curse is all Peter Pan's fault Mister Smee... I HAVE TO GET HIM, RIGHT NOW !"

Meanwhile, a bit up in the Neverland sky, Peter Pan and Moira landed on a cloud.

"Wow ! Peter it's crazy ! Neverland is EXACTLY like my Mom described it to me !

-You mean Jane ?

-Yes. My Mother Peter.

-Well, Jane... your mother spent a lot of good time here, I'm not surprised she told you a lot about it. What place would you like to see first ? How about we get to the Hangman's Tree, and have some fun with the Lost Boys ?

But Moira noticed something.

-Wait Peter... why do I see the pirate ship in this creek ? My mom told me it got destroyed by some sort of orange octopus that chased away the pirates from the island.

-I don't know how Hook got his ship back, neither how they managed to escape the Octopus... you should have seen it Moira, that ol' codfish and his crew, trying not to end as the Beast's meal !" said Peter chuckling

"It must have been funny, said Moira with a little smile.

-You cannot imagine how much ! answered back the boy. So, what do you want to do ? We can go to my hideout, to the indian village, to Mermaid Lagoon...

-Nope, I'm quite ok to go directly to your hideout. I wanna meet your friends !

-Then, follow me !" Said Peter, going off the cloud, and heading north, to Hangman's Tree.

The young girl followed quickly Peter Pan.

"How did you learn to fly that fast Moira ? asked her the boy.

-I... I don't know ! I just feel like I did it my whole life !

-Wendy and Jane were not that gifted at flying, I'm impressed ! Told her Peter. And he seemed that he was sincere, looking at how she was feeling comfortable. The boy was truly amazed by that new Darling girl.

Moira took a look at the different landscapes all around her.

-What's that ? Such a sinister place !

-Oh that ? It's Skull Rock ! Wendy and I got there when I brought her on the island. I had so much fun playing with Hook and Mister Smee there... I saved Tiger Lily, when Hook threatened to drown her, Wendy or Jane never told you that story ?

-I've never heard of it.

-Well, I'll tell ya once we're at the Tree ! Funny story, you will love it."

Moira was speachless. Neverland, Peter Pan, Hook, the Lost Boys... it was all real ! She couldn't help but thinking about what her grandmother feeled when she discovered that dream place... and right now, she couldn't imagine how she would come back to an ordinary life. But, interrupting her thoughts, Peter began to slow down, and told her :

"That's it, we arrived."


End file.
